Take It One Level Up
''Take It One Level Up ''is an episode written by Whatzy. '' '' Cast Starring * Stuffy Featuring * Dime and Nickel * Miawz Appearing * Sir Kits * Vanilla * Mercury * Zoomy Plot Before the episode starts, the words "Based on many true and sad accidents........." appears on the screen. The episode takes place in a mall, where various tree friends are shopping. Dime and Nickel, Miawz and Stuffy are planning on going to the third floor. The former three takes the escalator while the latter takes the elevator. Dime and Nickel looks down at the first floor while standing on the escalator, amazed by the sight. Curious at what they are looking at, Miawz does the same. But his long scarf gets caught beneath the escalator's handle and his scarf gets sucked in at a fast speed. Before he can do anything, Miawz gets chocked to death on his scarf. Then the scarf tightens and slices his head in half, unknown to the raccoon twins. Who gets off the escalator and steps onto another escalator. Back with Stuffy, he seems nervous as he steps into the elevator, and meets Vanilla. Up on second floor, Mercury waits for the elevator while playing games on his phone. The door opens, but this is actually a error as the elevator haven't reached the floor yet. Being too busy playing his phone to notice, Mercury steps in, falls, and splatters on the shaft's roof. Inside the elevator, Stuffy and Vanilla screams as blood leeks through the roof, and just then they reach second floor and Vanilla runs away. Although scared, Stuffy stays in the elevator. Back with Dime and Nickel, they have reached the end of the escalator and Dime playfully hops off onto the steel platform in front of it. Unfortunately.......the platform suddenly collapses without warning and Dime falls down into a hole where he then starts getting sucked into the still running elevator. Nickel screams and attempts to pull his brother out, but pulls so hard both of Dime's arms gets ripped off and Nickel stumbles backwards. The elevator Stuffy took happened to arrive at the third floor, and Stuffy steps out just as Nickel stumbles and falls, half his body in the elevator. Just as Nickel tries getting up, the elevator suddenly falls down, slicing him in half. The elevator also slices Zoomy's head off, who is on floor two poking his head into the still open elevator door. Stuffy stands, witnessing the whole chain of topsy turvy and is at last scared away. He runs pass Sir Kits, who holds a bunch of nails and a pair of scissors. After the episode ends, a safety video comes on talking about elevator and escalator safety. Moral "Please take the stairs!" Deaths * Miawz gets choked by his scarf and then gets the top half of his head cut of. * Mercury splatters on the elevator. * Dime gets sucked into the escalator. (offscreen, comfirmed) * Nickel gets cut in half by the elevator. * Zoomy gets his head cut off by the elevator. Injuries * Before death, Nickel rips Dime's arms off. Trivia * Every single death in this episode has real life references: ** A woman once wore a long scarf going on a escalator and died the same way Miawz did. ** A student once waited for an elevator and stepped in when the elevator isn't actually there and fell to his demise. (Mercury) ** A man once stuck his head into a elevator door out of curiosity because the elevator wasn't there, then it suddenly landed on his head. (Zoomy) ** A woman once stood halfway in a elevator and halfway out. The elevator suddenly dropped and she got sliced in half in front of several people. (Nickel) ** A woman and her child walked off a escalator, but the tiles in front of it collapsed and the woman fell in and got killed by the spinning escalator belt, but the child was pushed out of danger. (Dime) *** Additionally, The real-life accident reference to Dime's death happened the same day Whatzy wrote this episode. * It is confirmed that Sir Kits was responsible for Dime's death because he unscrewed the nails on the platform which made it collapse. He also caused the whole elevator mayhem by cutting some of the elevator's wires. * Vanilla, Stuffy, and Sir Kits are the only survivors of this episode. * This is also Stuffy and Miawz's debut. * Vanilla is the only character in this episode who doesn't belong to Whatzy. In future episodes, I will be using more characters. * Starting from this episode, Dime is afraid of escalators. Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:WhateverItIs's Episode Category:Fan Episodes